


Worthy

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky doesn't think he's worthy of love but someone else has different ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I was really nervous about writing Thor but hopefully, it came out okay!

Bucky wandered around the compound, trying to find something to occupy his mind and avoid you simultaneously. He stumbled over his feet, still not used to the missing weight of his left arm. He looked over at his scared shoulder, glaring at the aching pain he was left with. Shuri had taken his arm off for repairs. She always said it was easier to fix when it wasn’t attached to the ‘broken white boy’. Normally, he wouldn’t mind and he would have been more expressive in his gratitude to Shuri. With each update, the arm functioned better and his life got easier because of it. But when Shuri said she was taking it, a look of panic had crossed his face. You had never seen him without his left arm. 

The last time Shuri took his arm off, you were away on a mission. Deep cover- no video chatting permitted. Right before you left, you told him the news. You wouldn’t be able to see each other, video chat or otherwise, for two weeks. As much as he didn’t want you to go, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that you wouldn’t see him in such a vulnerable state. 

Bucky leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping water and getting lost in his own thoughts when Thor appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Ah James,” Thor greeted. “Have you seen Y/N anywhere? She was looking into something for me.” 

“No,” Bucky replied, shaking his head and not bothering to expand. 

“Well that’s surprising. The two of you are usually attached at the hip.” 

Bucky just shrugged, hoping Thor would get the hint and just leave him alone. 

“Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you, James?” 

Bucky looked over at Thor, realizing he had probably never felt inferior in his life. And then for a reason Bucky wasn’t sure of, he just started talking. 

“She’s never seen me without the stupid arm. I already don’t deserve a girl like her and now I’ve just given her another reason to leave!’ 

“Do you think she’d do that?” Thor questioned. “Leave you like that?” 

“No, probably not,” Bucky admitted. “But I’m not worthy of her. I never will be.” 

“Let me tell you something about being worthy James,” Thor began. “When we first lost to Thanos, I couldn’t save anything that was important to me. I couldn’t save Asgard. Couldn’t save Loki. Or Hemidale. We relocated Asgard and I couldn’t be a leader to those people, I wasn’t worthy of being a king.” 

Thor took a moment to paused, seemingly collecting himself. 

“It took seeing my mother and retrieving Mjolnir from the past to restore my faith in myself. But you’re lucky James. The person who can help you see your worth is somewhere in this compound right now. I’ve come to know her pretty well and she’s not worried about an arm.” 

Bucky nodded and smiled at the man dwarfing the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Thor. Really. Do you want me to go find her for you?” Bucky asked. 

“Find her for yourself. I’ll get my answers later, you need yours now.” 

Bucky thanked Thor again before jogging over to the stairs, heading to your room to begin his search for you. He found you quickly, sitting in your bed reading a book. You looked up when he entered the room, a warm smile crossing your features. 

“Hey Sarg,” you said, the nickname falling from your lips easily. “How’d the check with Shuri go?” 

Bucky furrowed his brow and stayed silent. Why hadn’t you mentioned his missing arm? Did you not notice? Or really not care?

“Buck? You okay?” 

“Yeah… I guess.” 

You got up off the bed and walked over to Bucky, cupping his cheeks in your hands.

“Tell me. What’s going on?” 

“I’m missing my arm,” Bucky deadpanned. 

“I noticed but I assumed you were getting it back at some point.” 

“I am,” Bucky confirmed. 

“Then-” 

“I don’t feel like I’m worthy of you,” Bucky blurted out. “You’re so… light. You walk into a room and it brightens. You smile and my heart skips a beat. You’re so kind and gentle. I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve any of that, especially when I’m missing an arm.” 

“Bucky…” you sighed, at a loss for words before an idea popped into your head.

“Remember when we hadn’t seen each other for a month because we were on separate missions?” 

Bucky nodded although he was confused with what your point was. 

“The first night we were both home, I wouldn’t let you take my shirt off. I had gained weight or was bloated or something because I didn’t look the same as I did when I left. I spent the whole jet ride home thinking you wouldn’t want me because of how I looked. Because I didn’t like how I looked. I finally told you everything like a week later. Do you remember what you told me?” 

Bucky looked down and avoided your eye. 

“You told me that you were so helplessly in love with me that you couldn’t stop loving me. Not for a second. That I could gain or lose whatever parts of my body but you wouldn’t stop loving me. That’s how I feel Buck. I’m not gonna stop loving you.” 

You wrapped your arms around Bucky and laid your head on against his chest. 

“We need to accept ourselves as much as we accept each other.” 

Bucky wrapped his arm around you, squeezing you before placing a gentle kiss on your head. He knew you were right. You would always be there for each other. 

“You’re worthy James,” you whispered. “You’re worthy of love.”


End file.
